Creak In The Night
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: The smoky air is choking me. His words are cutting into me like knives. The pain I feel is almost numbing; I'm used to it. But do I have to be? When James goes too far, Bella runs to Edward who conjures the idea of running away. It's the perfect plan, but how long will they last? Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random one shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

The air is stagnant, but smoky. It makes me want to choke. Who knows what my uncle James is smoking? Certainly not cigarettes. His teeth are already rotten down, a blackish yellow. Little stubs with large spaces in between. His greasy hair combed over to the side. It's supposed to be blonde. It almost looks brown. His fingers have hangnails, the nails are stubbed too short from him biting them and the tips of his fingers are yellow from all the smoking. He isn't attractive.

The house - or trailer for lack of a better word - is a mess. There are clothes everywhere. Ashtrays filled to the brim. The kitchen? A complete mess. We use paper plates now because the water got turned off three days ago. The sink is grime piled on top of each other. There's so much mould, I trust nothing to be eatable.

James opens a window and lets the cool, crisp autumn breeze in. It's October. The only good thing about autumn is that I'm back to school (yes James lets me go to school, it's a requirement really) and I can avoid James as much as possible. Ever since my father Charlie died on action as a cop, James has been left to take care of me much to our dismay. We hate each other.

He smokes everything and anything. He has a different woman over every night. If he's not smoking, he's drinking. Half the time he does both. He's gone a lot (thankfully) and I'm left at home. I'm not allowed to leave. Right now, he just got home with a pack of beer. He's already on the second one.

How many more until he realizes I'm here? Will he lash out on me again?

I bite my lip until it bleeds, liking the pain. Pain is all I feel, never happiness, love, comfort, and certainly not safety.

I look around the room. The walls are supposed to be white, but years upon years of smoking have left them a faded brown. The ceiling - I can't look at it without becoming nauseous.

My life has been like this for three years. I'm seventeen years old, been here since I was fourteen. My first night was the only night where I had hope. The second day was the first time he brought out the belt because I woke up too late. The second time, because I was in his way in the small trailer. All the times after are just his rage.

The teachers notice bruises on me, but I make up excuses. Gym was sure as hell hard, dodge ball isn't my sport, or, I fell. No one's been the wiser.

I only have one friend at school. His name is Edward Cullen. Recently, we've become a couple. We understand each other on a deep level even though he comes from a completely different life than I do. His dad pushes him to be the best and his mother passed away two years ago in a car accident. His dad is rich - a loaded doctor - and wants Edward to be the same. Edward's a football star and doesn't want to be a doctor.

Edward's dad doesn't like that.

Let's just say Edward falls a lot, too, and gym isn't is thing. Though those both are lies, it hides his bruises. His dad usually goes for the ribs, the back, places that can't be seen.

James?

He whips my ass, literally.

My legs.

My arms.

Even slaps me around like I'm some china doll. All for stupid reasons.

Today I'm in worse shape than ever. We get a three-day weekend for Thanksgiving and James thought I was lying to be out of school. He smashed his beer bottle and came at me in colourful rage.

He slapped me across the face, and then backhanded me. Hurling insults at me, he bent me over and pushed me on the ground.

Spitting on me, throwing cuss words at me he told me to clean up the mess, pointing directly at the broken glass I've been pushed onto. I roll over onto my ass and look around at the mess. Not one, but two bottles must have been broken.

A shard of glass is in my knee.

I bite my tongue to stop from crying, my mouth already bleeding from being slapped and biting my lip.

I just want a nice shower and a nice bed.

I don't want this.

And a tear falls.

I can't even remember the last time I cried.

I've just been so numb.

Crawling on my hands and knees, I pick up all the shards of glass around me on the tile floor. Pieces of tile are missing from some of James' rage moments. I put all the glass into the garbage. Luckily, I didn't get any stuck in my hand.

Time passes and I just sit by the garbage.

I need Edward.

Then it hits me; Edward has a cell phone. I know his number. He gave it to me in case of an emergency even though I don't have a phone.

But James does.

I sneak my way into the living room and see James on another beer sitting in front of the television. He's muttering to himself.

"Damn son of a bitch didn't even pay me..." I can't hear the rest of the sentence for his words slur far too much.

I'm behind the couch he's sitting on.

I look around for his phone and when I peer over the old, green couch I see it's on the coffee table beside his feet.

Damn it.

.

.

.

I sit behind the couch, my back leaning against it for hours. I watch the sunset and try to stop my stomach from growling. If James caught me, he'd be angry. Just for being here. He wants me out of his sight at all times.

I try to.

But this place isn't even 800 square feet.

It's a trailer.

A hellhole.

My hellhole.

.

.

.

More time passes and I'm getting drowsy. My hunger has diminished to a dull ache in my stomach that can be avoided.

That's when I hear snoring.

I almost smile for the first time in ages.

I peek over the couch and see that yes, James is actually asleep.

He's drunk himself to bed.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I get up and snatch the phone off the coffee table. I run to the bathroom and crawl into the bathtub closing the shower curtain around me. I dial slowly, so slow, and bring the phone to my ear.

One ring.

Edward...

Two rings.

Please pick up.

Three rings.

Losing hope.

Four ri-

"Hello?" A melodic voice that could only belong to Edward asks. "Hello?"

"Edward?" I pst out in a whisper. "It's Bella."

"Bella oh God, I miss you. Life has been hell and it's only been a day."

"Edward, please." I sniffle. "I need out of here. I c-can't..."

"Bella, angel, what's wrong?"

"James. He's taking it too far. Edward." I stop when I hear a creak. I hold my breath, the phone pressing against my skull painfully.

Then I hear some more snoring.

I breathe out.

"Edward, I-I'm leaving." I tell him suddenly taken aback by my words.

"What?" He asks then off in the distance, "No, Dad, no. I'll stay home. Have fun. No... Sorry about that, Bee. Dad's going out to get supper. Where are you going?"

"I'm running away," I cry. "I can't take this anymore."

"Bella... we're almost eighteen. Five more months, baby, can't you do it?"

"No." I whisper. "James is getting worse."

"Did he - Did he hit you?" Edward stammers his voice raising.

"Yes," A sob wretches through me. "I need out-t of here."

"Meet at the school. Bring a bag with all your shit. We're getting out of here."

.

.

.

"Edward!" I run to him and wrap my arms around him. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Angel." He breathes out in relief. "I love you so much."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just need to leave." I cry into his shoulder. I kiss up his neck to his face.

His chin.

His cheeks.

His nose.

His forehead.

His lips.

His lips move with mine, memorizing. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much." He tells me and softly takes my face him his hands. "Your cheek."

"James got mad." I whisper an explanation.

"He has no right. For fuck sakes, Bella. We should've left years ago. This isn't right." His forehead leans against me. "I've got my car and I took all the money out of the bank. I left a note to my dad. He won't do anything. He knows when I'm eighteen I'm gone. The worst he'll do is sell my shit on Ebay."

Edward's breathlessly talking still. "Do you have your bag?"

I nod and look behind me at the old, worn out gym bag I stole from James. "I've got everything." I take his hand.

"Let's get going then, before someone sees us."

"Where will we go?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll just drive."

"B-but-"

"I've got nearly a twenty grand. That'll help us for a long time, Bee. We'll hide until we're eighteen. Then we can go public. Until then, let's just drive and see where we end up, okay?"

"Ok." I nod. "Sounds like a plan."

And finally, feeling more confident than ever, I press my lips to Edward as though promising we'll stick together.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blogspot and facebook page for teasers and more! Link on profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this one shot? Not so much of a one shot. It'll be a story guys! Drabbles, just drabbles. Gosh, I love drabbles. Just little, constant updates.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

I have nothing, but neither does Edward.

I have a change of clothes.

So does Edward.

An old toothbrush. Toothpaste that's all but crusty.

So does Edward.

I have some girl things as well.

Edward does not.

I search through our bags while Edward zooms down the street, his lips forming a straight grim line. Edward's smarter than me and he always has been, but now, right this moment - well every moment - I'm so thankful I have him because when I pull out a granola bar, my stomach does a cart wheel and I become suddenly giddy with joy.

"What missed supper again?" Edward asks me as he notices me tearing into the granola bar. I nod and take the first bite. I replenish within the first bite. I feel like I haven't ate a single bite in ages. I relish in the flavour of the trail mix granola bar. I let it simmer on my tongue before chewing. "And lunch I'm assuming."

Edward reaches across and takes my hand. "Never again." He promises. "We're free now."

"I'm sorry!" I say once I swallow. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"What? Why are you saying sorry?" Edward asks me.

"I was being so selfish. I just needed to get away so I ran to you and now I don't know what I'm doing. Edward, I stole you from your family. I stole you from everything and now it's just us."

"I love us." He replies after a few moments of deathly silence. I look out the dash into the starry night sky and roll down my window just a smidge. The crisp, cool night air comes flooding in and breathes across my face. It feels amazing. Edward continues, "We ran away. Bee, do you think I wanted to stay with my dad? I was just waiting for you to say the word and us leave."

"Really?" I look over at him. He glances at me briefly before looking back at the road.

"Well yeah. My dad was gonna kick me out and lately he's been pissier than usual. I can't really stand it. I figured, hey, we're both born in Feburary - a coincidence at that - and we'll be 18 at around the same time. I can pull through this. But really, I wanted the hell out of there."

"And now we're gone." I state the obvious. I watch the trees zoom past us as Edward flies down the road. I look up at the crescent moon and smile. I feel so free. "Edward, we're gone! We're free now."

"Hell yeah we are." He chuckles and squeezes my hand tightly in his. "Baby, I'm so excited to see where we go from here. I know the first few months will suck and we'll be jumping around a lot, but fuck, this is gonna be the life. We're free angel. I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply all teary eyed. "We actually have a future."

"Somewhat. We'll get it. I promise Bella. You're my life. I'll do anything to get this shit straightened out and right for us." He vows. "And one day we'll be married and have the best story to tell our grand babies."

Another tear treks down my cheek. "Edward, I'm so happy." I breathe out. I use my free hand to touch my bruised face. "Never again."

* * *

**A/N: Check out my facebook fanpage. Link on profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own these characters**

* * *

"We have to be smart with our money. We may seem to have a lot right now, but it will go by fast." Edward explains when he pulls over at a motel. "Everyday is gonna be somewhat a struggle. I hate to say that."

"We didn't really plan this." I agree. "Even if we did, neither of us could salvage enough money to survive like millionaires. Your dad would never give you the money, Edward."

I look at the old wooden sign sitting outside of the motel saying 'Guests Inn'. The red paint has chipped quite a bit and the sign isn't even a rectangle, it's not a shape at all, really. There's only one light, which is right beside the sign. It's an old flickering street lamp. The place seems vacant. The parking lot sure is. I see one other car, it's an old Volkswagen.

The motel itself seems to be in rough shape. The paint is all chipped from what I can see and the windows are boarded up. "We could always save money and sleep in the car."

"I have blankets in the back." Edward nods. "Will it be too cold?"

"Not if we cuddle." I smile over at him in which he smiles back. Edward has one of those beautiful crooked grins that you got to love. "Do you think we can right here in the parking lot... I mean won't the owner come out and get pissy?"

"Maybe. Not if we park behind the building, though." Edward says already putting his foot on the gas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

We push up the seats as far as they can go before we crawl into the back of the Volvo. Edward has four blankets in the back; he really packed everything.

And quickly.

His trunk is full of stuff. Just random stuff.

Blankets, pillows, food, water, safety kit, flash light, money, books, and so much more. Almost anything we'd need. And if we need something, we have quite a bit of money. That is, if we really need something. "I even took my laptop!" Edward laughs.

"I didn't know you had stuff in the trunk." I reply and cuddle against him more. He's laying on all the back seats and I'm pretty much on top of him. We didn't bother changing into pyjamas. I'm already wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt along with my hair tied in a pony tail. Edward, however, is wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. His dad doesn't let him own a pair of sweats, not even for going to the gym. He has only name brand clothes, because any son of Carlisle Cullen must represent Carlisle Cullen.

Well, not anymore.

"I brought a lot. I just grabbed armfuls of shit and shoved it in the back."

"I took all that I belong."

"Well what's mine is yours. Especially my heart."

"You're such a sweetheart." I lean up and kiss him. Thank god we brushed our teeth on the sidewalk, my teeth haven't been brushed in nearly twelve hours. He presses his lips against my lightly and I reach up to grip into his bronze hair. I tug down, bringing his mouth against mine even harder.

I love him so much.

His hands go to my hips and pulls me tightly against his chest. I keep tugging at his hair trying to get him as close as possible to my body. I feel hot all over. I feel full. I feel happy.

I pull back breathlessly.

"Long day of driving ahead of us, Swan." He pecks me one more time before leaning his head back against the pillow. "This isn't as uncomfortable as I originally thought."

"No?"

"Well, you're here. I now know you'll be here every night for the rest of my life. That's a pretty comfortable feeling."

"I feel so relaxed." I exhale and roll over so my back is pressed to his chest. I pull the blankets up to my chin as I feel Edward's arms lock around my midsection. "And safe."

"I won't let anything happen." He promises.

"What about high school?" I suddenly ask.

"Maybe we can get our diplomas online once we turn eighteen." Edward replies. "But we have to wait until then, because no one can know we even exist."

"But people will-"

"Briefly, I guess. But we can't stay anywhere too long."

"Just you and me.'' I sigh. "Feels great."

And easily, blissfully, I fall into a deep and warm sleep. The whole time I'm wrapped in Edward's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my facebook fanpage? Link on profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake the next morning still curled up in Edward's arms. He's so warm, I surprisingly wasn't cold at all last night. I sit up on top of him and starts to wake from all the movement. "Morinin'" I say sleepily and stretch my arms out above me. My neck cracks when I turn it to the side, but it feels good so I do it again.

Edward groans and tries to roll over, but can't. I laugh at his attempts.

"Ready for a day of driving?" He asks me still half asleep.

"I'd drive... if I could." I say sadly. "I wish James had the money and sympathy to let me get my license. Walking in the winter is no fun." I would know. I had to walk to school everyday for the past three years. That's two miles there and two miles back. Four miles everyday. Not fun in the winter.

"It's fine." He replies and I move so he can sit up. "I don't mind some driving."

"Edward," I begin to ask hesitantly and he looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, well, err, I need a shower." I shake my head in embarrassment. "Really badly. Do you think we could ask the motel..."

"Sure, I'll pay him some cash. I need a shower, too. Let's go ask."

"You sure? I can wait until tonight if you want."

"Then we'll wait."

"Just make up your mind!" I laugh.

"We'll wait." He chuckles nervously. "We're not that far from Forks and word might get out."

"I doubt James will even notice." I murmur. "Not for a week at least. Your dad, however, will notice right away. Let's go."

And just like that, we're on the road once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own these characters. Check out my facebook page? Link on profile.**

* * *

The day goes by slowly. Edward and I go out for lunch/supper at two at a little diner. It's cheap, but good and inside the service is nice. When we get back in the car we drive and drive and drive.

"The sunset is so beautiful." I mutter and take a sip out of my water bottle. I push my seat back and put my feet up on the dash. "It's so nice, Edward. I'm not scared at all. Isn't that weird?"

"I'm not scared either. I have all I need. You, my car, some money, and a future. That's more than I had before last night." He tells me truthfully. The inside of the car is warm, the heat is on and watching the sunset is really romantic to me. Edward holds my hand and squeezes it every so often.

God, I'd be no where without him.

"Want to pull over here or see how far the next motel is?" Edward asks when we fly into another town. His driving is so fast, I wonder how he sees what building is what. I only look at the sunset.

"This town?" I suggest. "The next town might not have one. They seem to be getting farther and farther apart and smaller and smaller."

"I've never drove out this way before." Edward says. "I usually go south for vacation with my dad, but never north. Who knows where we'll end up."

"Far, far away." I reply dazed.

"Ah, a motel."

"How'd you know there'd be one?" I ask dumbly.

"Didn't you see the sign when we approached town? It said there was one two miles in." Edward laughs and rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. I shake my head and he smirks at me. "I drive too fast. I just want to get as far away as possible. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As long as you see this stuff." I say. He pulls over into the parking lot of the motel. This one looks safer than the one last night. For one, there's a handful of cars in the parking lot and the sign is freshly painted. It's in the middle of a town instead of the middle of nowhere, too. Edward parks the car and tells me to grab my bag before grabbing one of his. He grabs the cash out of the trunk and shoves it in his bag. He also grabs his laptop bag.

"In case someone breaks in the car, ya know?" He says to me with a nervous smile. My eyes widen. "Baby, things happen." He tells me and kisses my forehead. "But we have each other. Come on, let's go check in."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the characters. Check out my fb fan page. Link on profile.**

* * *

I tap my foot anxiously while waiting for Edward to check into the motel. There are a handful of people in the lobby, which gives me the creeps because I'm scared someone will notice Edward and I. I worry word has gotten out and people are looking for me, though I highly doubt it. I'm serious when I say James probably didn't notice my absence. He's usually drunk beyond recognition or high as the sky. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his next lay. Living off welfare is what works for him and dealing dope gets him the extra cash for his other addictions.

Edward meets me by the couch in the lobby with a key dangling from his index finger. I take one last look around. I see the plush white sofa in the middle with two elder men sitting on it in front of a television. I take in the poorly wallpapered walls with odd abstract art all on it. Edward wraps an arm protectively around my waist when a young man walks by, his eyes directly on my body. Edward's stance is rigid when the man walks by, licking his lips and going out the front door with a cigarette in hand.

"I don't like this place." Edward murmurs into my ear. "Let's go to our room." We step outside and walk down to the third room, which is ours. He keeps one arm around my waist as he unlocks the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. "That little fucker, did you see that?" Edward asks the minute he steps into the room. "That son of a bitch has no respect. Looking at you like you're a piece of meat."

"I kind of am." I joke.

"Not funny, Bee. I want to punch that guy in the fucking face."

"Edward, baby, we won't run into him again. Come on." I shut the door and set my bag down, walking over to him. I place my hands on either side of his face and kiss him. "I'm only yours."

"Hell right." He pulls me tight against him. I turn in his arms so I can look around the tiny room. There's a bathroom connected with the door closed. There's a queen sized bed in the room with a chair and a table with a phone on it in the corner. There's no couch, but a television on an old stand a few feet in front of the bed. "TV comes free." Edward says letting go of me and grabbing the remote. "Maybe a good movie will be on to take our mind off things."

"Anything sounds good." I smile over at him. "Especially a shower."

"That sounds really good. You still one to conserve water?" He winks at me and saunters over to me grabbing me by the hips and instantly starts nibbling my jaw. "'Cause I am."

"Let's go." I giggle. "I'm looking forward to the TV."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the characters. Check out my facebook fan page. Link on profile.**

* * *

Edward's laying all sprawled out on the bed while I'm brushing my teeth. I feel like we're married and living the life. I really, really do. He's off in our bed, while I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth getting ready to join him. I suddenly feel much older than seventeen, though I've always felt like an adult. I felt like I've been living this life and I like it. The freedom washes over me, sucking me in. I let it absorb into my skin.

I look in the mirror after I spit the last mouthful of toothpaste out of my mouth. I look younger; rejuvenated. I feel younger and my bruise isn't so noticeable. Of course it's noticeable, but it's faded the slightest since last night. Unfortunately, it'll be around for a while to remind me of my wretched past. I touch the sides of my face while looking at myself and my skin feels unusually soft. I smile easily, looking at my smile; how easily it shines on my face. It makes me smile even more.

I turn off the tap and put my toothbrush back into my toilette bag. I amble my way back into the room taking my time to absorb the lighter feeling of the atmosphere and check Edward out laying on the bed. His head is propped up against the while pillows and he's on top of the white comforter. He's wearing blue plaid pj bottoms and a black wife beater. Remote in hand, he flicks through the channels, lips pursed.

He's so... Edward.

I smile and jump onto the bed. Instantly I curl up into his side and his arm goes around me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi. Anything on?" I ask as he flips past the news, the news, and a shopping channel.

"Grease is on." Edward flips back a channel. "And an AFV marathon. Which would you rather watch?"

"Definitely AFV. Lots of laughs."

"LOL." Edward quotes lamely. "Wait... isn't that laugh out loud?"

"Lot's of love?"

"Lot's of llamas?"

I laugh aloud, "Llamas?"

"LOL?" Edward tilts his head to the side. We both laugh, our bodies shaking with it. I press my cheek against his chest and my arm slings over his waist. The beige walls make the room look somewhat smaller and I suddenly notice a coat rack I didn't notice before.

The television is small. It's a box one, but it's better than nothing. Edward has to turn the volume up all the way to hear it, but it works. AFV is more of a just watch and laugh your ass off kind show, too.

Eventually time passes and Edward and I crawl under the comforter. I pull up the comforter to my chin and get as close to Edward as possible. I can't seem to get close enough to him. He's just so real... The only thing real to me throughout this whole experience. Everything else changes, he is constant. I need him there. Like I need air to breathe.

We've been dating for a couple months, but we've known each other since we were babies. We both were living happy lives, we both were care free and secretly in love. It wasn't until my dad died and I moved into James where our relationship became serious. I depended on him because I had no one else. And when his mum died, his dad became a nightmare and Edward came to me for help. We've always leaned on each other and now we can break free together.

A breath of fresh air.

But how long will our charade last?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own the characters. Check out my fb fan page. Link on profile.**

* * *

We wake up the next day and immediately pack up. We go to the lobby to check out when I overhear talking.

"I heard there were some runaways a few towns away. Not identified yet, but two teenagers. Apparently lovers. The dad is pissed for all I know. He has search warrants out and everything. Big reward up for his son." The elder man from yesterday says. Edward stands stiffly beside me and tosses the keys and money on the counter. He takes my hand and pulls me away as quickly as possible.

"Edward, Edward!" I yell when we're outside. He stops mid-stride and turns to face me.

"What, didn't you hear them Bella? Two teenage runaways. That's us! Apparently lovers. That's us! Dad's pissed. That's my dad for sure!"

"But don't you think that was a little noticeable. The way you charged out of there?" I ask him and place my hands on my hips. "We have to be careful. Okay, so words out. We can't freak out. Let's just drive okay?" Deep inside I know I'm rambling because I have the hell scared out of me. What if Carlisle finds us? He'll surely beat the hell out of both us. He'd probably murder us and stuff us to hang on the wall.

Gross.

But true.

"Get in the car." Edward says seriously and runs to the drivers side. He tosses the bags in the seat behind him before hopping in front of the wheel. By the time my seat belt is on we're out of the parking lot and onto the main street. "Bella look around for a GPS." I watch Edward take his phone out of his pocket and throw it out the window.

"Edward!" I cry out.

"My dad could hunt us down that way. Look for a GPS."

"Why?"

"That's where he'd put a tracking device. He never trusted me."

"But why?"

"Bella, you know my dad isn't too keen on me. Especially now that we're dating. He thinks you're some sort of distraction. You're the reason why I don't want to be a doctor, you and football. That pisses my dad off. He... he was trying to keep me away from you. So I told him we broke up. He didn't believe me, but I told him that we aren't even talking anymore. So he started tracking me, making sure I wasn't going to your place.

"He eventually believed me and he thought I was going to the library to study."

"But you were really going to see me." I gap. "I know your dad hates me, but tracking you? Really?"

"He's that obsessive. Since mum died... He's been crazy. He needs help."

"Who knows how far he'll go to get you."

"Probably to the end of the world. When he's filled with such rage he lashes out harshly. I bet he can't wait to get his hands on me." Edward sighs.

Picturing Edward and seeing the bruise on his forearm makes me sick. I know his dad is a lot like James. They can't control their anger. It takes over.

It makes them go crazy.

And Edward and I are just proof of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own these characters. Check out my profile for the link to my fb fanpage. **

* * *

Edward drives faster than before. I can tell that he too, is nervous. His frantic driving scares me. I worry that we'll get caught and for once, I don't feel free.

I feel frightened.

"Edward," I breathe out. "We did the right thing, right?"

"Of course, angel. We just need to hurry." He says accelerating the car down the highway. I don't even know what town we're in. "But maybe we should veer off into the side of the woods and camp in the car tonight. Or the next few nights until we're further away."

"Yeah, this'll be all over Forks. Shit like this doesn't happen in small towns too often." The very thought makes me shudder. If word is out, people must be questioning James. Edward and I are runaways. But that doesn't sound right; runaways... We're more like dream chasers.

I reach over and take Edward's hand in my own and I squeeze it as tight as possible. He has his brown winter coat on, it looks like a coat a carpenter would wear. His messy hair is even more tangled from him pulling at it. That's one of his stressful ticks. Like how people have nervous antics.

And because I'm such a baby, I start crying. "Bella?" Edward instantly asks when he hears me sniffle. "Oh, Bella." He pulls the car over into the side of the scary woods and I'm instantly pulled in his lap. Edward murmurs soothing things to me. He pats my back and holds me so close I melt against him. He's so safe. "We'll stay together, baby. We're okay." He says over and over again.

"I just want to fast forward four months when we can go public. When we're adults. Will we ever come back?" I blubber on and on. "We can't come back. James and your dad will flip. The whole town would go berserk!"

"Then we never go back." Edward says simply, tracing my spine. "We'll find a place far, far away that we like and we'll stay there. Just give it a few months. It's almost the end of October, love."

"It is?" I ask and look around like some calendar will pop out at me.

Of course one doesn't.

"The 29th."

"Halloween tomorrow?"

"Yeah, driving won't be the funnest. We'll just stay clear of people. Take back roads."

"It's late." I mutter looking out at the starry sky once again. The days have went by quick, we're already on our third night. We're far, far away, but not far enough.

Will we ever be far enough?

"Go to sleep, Bee. I'll drive a bit further." Edward tells me. "You can lay this way." Edward lifts up the middle so the seat is showing. I lay sideways, my head on his lap and curl up onto the three seats.

I fall asleep soundlessly, Edward stroking my hair the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own the characters. Check out my fb page. Link on profile.**

* * *

Two weeks pass and it's already the middle of November. Edward and I spent the time driving all day and we slept most nights in the car. The weather is starting to protest now and the nights are getting much, much cooler. We've been fair with our money, not even spending a thousand dollars yet. We eat out little, buy groceries and spend the nights in the car. All the money we've spent has been on gas, which is quite a bit.

We're laying down in the back of the car, watching the sunrise. Neither of us slept the best and we both got up early. Edward's one arm is around me, the other propped behind his head to hold it him. My cheek is on his chest, my arm slung across him. "I think we're actually gonna make it." I finally whisper to stop the silence.

"You're now thinking that? I knew from the start." Edward replies softly, his voice still sleepy. I move to look up at him and he smiles down at me. "I had faith in us from the start. I'm so glad we got away."

"I didn't think you'd want to." I bite my lip. "I mean..."

"My life isn't as bad as yours?" He questions. "I know it's not. I got fed food everyday unlike you. I had electricity, water, and heat. I had at least one of my parents. And dad wasn't mean all the time, he just made me feel like shit everyday."

"I didn't mean that." I tell him. "I mean, I thought you wanted to wait until we were grown up. Adults."

"I could of... But dad has been getting worse." Edward lets out a long, heavy sigh. His refuses to look at me, staring out the window at the sunrise he keeps talking, "One day he woke me up by throwing a hot rock at me. He honestly boiled a rock and threw it at me to wake me up. Isn't of calling me Edward I'm 'that worthless piece of shit'. Just because I don't want to be a doctor... well that and the accident."

"It wasn't your fault, Edward." I tell him for the hundredth time. Ever since his mum died he thinks it was his fault.

"I told her I needed more milk. I was having a fit because there was none for my cereal. So she leaves to get it. That's the last time I ever saw her. It kills me just to think of it."

"It's not your fault. It was some guy in a truck that fell asleep at the wheel. It was bad timing."

"Wrong place at the wrong time." Edward quotes sourly. I can tell he's really thinking about everything and is getting upset. I roll so I'm completely on top of him and lock my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hi." He finally looks at me.

"It's gonna be okay." I promise.

He nods and closing his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine.

It will be okay. I know it. We have each other and together we'll be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

A**/N: I do not own the characters. :( PS I hope there isn't a town named Wemesh. I made it up... I think.**

* * *

We enter a town called Wemesh the first day of December. "Edward, we need to get groceries." I say as we drive through the small town. "We're getting low."

"Alright, alright." He replies. "I can't believe it's already snowing."

Edward's getting pretty tired of driving and the fact that it's snowing isn't helping. He really detests being crammed up in a place for a long period of time. I found that out the hard way. We haven't been arguing, which I thought we would be. We're stuck together all day, everyday, and I really just find myself falling for him even more. I feel so much safer with him around.

After twenty minutes of pointless driving, Edward gives up looking for a grocery store and pulls over to ask someone. He asks and elder man that appears to be walking through the snow slowly with a cane in hand. "Excuse, do you know where the closest grocery store is?" Edward asks once he rolls down the window.

"We gotta Foodland if ya take a left and go straight for a minute or so. Can't miss it!" The guy smiles a toothless smile at us. The snow starts to come down heavier. Edward thanks the man for his generosity and turns on the windshield wipers.

"Can't miss it." Edward shakes his head. "I missed it! How did I miss it?"

"Baby, it's fine." I tell him as he takes a left turn. "Let's just get our shit and get out."

"Okay." He replies grumpily.

Someone needs a nap.

When we get to the store, Edward parks in a handicap parking spot complaining that he isn't going to walk through 'all that snow'.

There's not even an inch of snow outside.

We walk into the store hand in hand and I'm grateful for the heat that swooshes over me the moment I walk inside. Luckily, the place isn't busy and we aren't noticed at all. Since the time at the motel, Edward and I haven't heard anything else about the two runaways. Maybe they think we were kidnapped. Maybe they think we're dead.

We could be presumed dead.

I shake my head at the thought and tighten my hold on Edward's hand. I grab a basket to my left and go down the first aisle. "What do you want?" I ask him. "More granola bars."

"Yuck. Can't stand another one of those." He says tossing in little applesauce containers. At the end of the aisle he grabs bread and wonders where the hell the peanut butter is.

"We'll find it." I assure him worriedly. He's really getting cranky.

Fortunately, we find the peanut butter.

Unfortunately, Edward stays cranky for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own the characters :( **

* * *

"Edward, why are you so cranky?" I ask him by the time supper passes. He doesn't want to go out for dinner, he pulls over and makes another peanut butter sandwich instead. He doesn't offer me one, he doesn't say anything. He gets back in and starts driving again. "Edward!"

"What?" He asks with a mouthful of gooey peanut butter.

"You didn't hear me?" I ask dumbly. "Why are you so damned pissy?"

"Because Bella. What are we gonna do? We have two more months of this shit. I'm getting tired."

"Oh." I reply lamely.

Edward rambles, "Look, I know I'm not being a good boyfriend or whatever. I can't take you out where you deserve to go and I can't even provide a bed for you every night. Last night you didn't even curl up next to me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't give you everything, Bella. I'm so sorry we ran away. I'd turn around if I knew we could, but we're too far gone."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I laugh. I start to laugh some more until Edward stops me.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so amazing." I shake my head in amusement. "That's why you're upset?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He shrugs one shoulder and takes another bite of his sandwich. "I'm sorry I can't give you all the shit you need. Fuck, I'm a mess up."

"Edward, you're amazing. You ran away with me. That's more than I could ever hope for. I love you. You give me everything. I curled up with you, when you fell asleep. I love you, don't forget that. Don't be mad, k?"

"I love you, too." He says sheepishly. "I guess all this driving is getting to me. We're almost done though. Halfway done. Two more months. Well three since you're birthday isn't until near the end of February."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own the characters. :(**

* * *

"It's too cold to sleep out here tonight." Edward says as he pulls into a hotel. It's huge. Like really huge. It could be over 30 floors for all I know. I'm guessing it's nearly 30 floors at least. I'm surprised there isn't valet parking.

"Edward, we... this is too much."

"We only slept in a motel once. We owe it to ourselves. It's the only one I can find." That last part is a lie, we passed two motels already. We're in a huge ass city. "Let's just go and have a decent night's sleep." He hops out of the car excitedly and reaches in the backseat for his bag. We stopped at the laundromat this morning to do our laundry for the third time. We packed quite a bit of clothes, but not enough to last us over two weeks and sometimes we wear an outfit twice before washing it. What? All we do is sit in a car all day. It's not like our clothes get dirty.

When we get inside all I see is luxurious items. The lobby even has a fountain. Edward walks right up to the check-in. I'm stuck at the doorway, my mouth agape like a fish. I'm looking around as if the place is made of goal. A few minutes later Edward comes back over to me and takes my elbow guiding me to the elevator.

"We're on the 15th floor." He tells me when we step inside. I press the button and Edward takes me bag from me. I don't know how a son of Carlisle Cullen could turn out to be so much of a gentleman.

Our room is luxurious. There's a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom and a king sized bed with roses all over. "This is the romantic suite or whatever. They called it a sweet like s-w-e-e-t." Edward laughs. When he sees me doing my fish mouth again, he sets the bags down and walks over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Bee?"

"This is-"

"I wanted to pamper you for once."

"Crazy." I finish my sentence. "Too much."

"It's just for one night. I don't know about you, but my neck is killing me." For emphasis Edward rubs the back of his aching neck. "And this place has heat. A king sized bed."

"A Jacuzzi tub." My eyes stay wide. "Goddamn, you do love me!"

Edward bends down and places his lips to mine. "That I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own the characters. :( **

* * *

The next morning we wake up late. It's nearly eleven in the morning! I roll over letting the fact that it's eleven o'clock sink in. Then I bolt upright. "Edward!" I nearly shout. "We've gotta get going."

"Mhm-hmm." Is his muffled response.

"I'm serious. It's eleven already." I tell him and shake him awake. He, too, sits upright.

"Holy shit." He states. "Really?" He peers over at the clock and back to me. His eyes are the size of saucers. "We gotta get out of here."

To my dismay, I don't want to leave the elegant hotel. I want to stay for an extended amount of time, just to bask in the luxury. Unfortunately, we can't.

So we leave.

...

"What the fuck?" Edward yells the moment we step outside. He's holding our bags and I'm walking beside him trying to keep up with his sudden change of pace. I catch him staring at the Volvo in the distance.

The trunk is open.

Wide open.

"We didn't lock it!" I gasp and run as quickly as possible over to it. "Fuck! We forgot to lock it, Edward! Damn it. Damn it all!" I kick the tire of the car and run to the back.

To my surprise, there's still a lot in the back.

I see suitcases that are opened and clothes tossed around in the trunk. I see our food all thrown around and our safety kit is pushed to the side.

"My laptop." Edward groans. "This fucking sucks."

"They could of taken more." I respond with a shrug. "We never even used your laptop and we've been travelling for like, what, a month?"

"I wanted to sell it at least." Edward replies. "Get some extra cash."

"We aren't hurting, yet." I tell him. "I actually think we'll make it. We have fifteen grand left. That's five grand a month we spend... then we're done."

"Fuck." Edward stomps his foot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"And," I try to calm him down. "Nothing else was stolen."

"Thank god you weren't stolen." He says more to himself than me.

"Me? I was with you."

"Yeah, but you're most important to me." He wraps me up in his arms suddenly and takes a deep breath. "I guess it could of been worse. Still sucks. Let's get the fuck out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own the characters :(**

* * *

By noon we're both starved. Edward pulls over and we both go into a little diner. We walk inside hand-in-hand and sit down at the first booth we see. Soon after a waitress walks over with the name tag saying 'Heidi'. She spots Edward and flips her hair over her shoulder enthusiastically.

I want to flip my longer, curlier hair over my shoulder enthusiastically, but I don't. It's as though Heidi just notices me and gives me the most fake smile known to mankind. "Hi, can I help you?" She asks Edward.

I snap my fingers, "I'll have a caesar salad, please."

She tilts her head at Edward. "Hmm, you..." She points her pen at Edward. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm not from around here." Edward looks directly at me. "_We _aren't."

Suddenly, she gasps. "I know where I know from you know?" She says dumbly. Her brown hair has blonde streaks and her waiter's uniform is a size too small. "That poster. This man brought in the newspaper from the other town and gosh darn, I swear your face was in it. You look just like the guy. A dead ringer. Why are you in the paper? Hmm, I think I have it, let me go check."

Edward and I give each other that 'let's get the fuck out of here' look the minute she's gone. Edward doesn't even bother putting money on the table for the water in front of us, we just leave.

And quick.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own the characters. :(**

* * *

We run to the car and hop in as quick as possible. "If I had my damn computer, I'd google the local paper. I mean, they'd have to have a site on it or something right?" Edward asks as he puts the key into the ignition.

"It's okay, the farther we get, the less knowledge people will have."

"We're miles upon miles away and someone noticed us, Bee. We were recognized." Edward shakes his head and guns it down the road.

"You were." I mutter.

"What?" He asks and looks over at me for a brief glance.

"You were recognized. James probably doesn't give two shits. Your dad, however, is looking for you."

"I'm not going back."

"We don't have to. You know what would happen if we went back anyways. Beat to death, I bet." I shake my head in disgust. "It's just... your dad cares. Somewhat."

"Bella you're talking nonsense."

"I am not!" I insist. "You're in the papers not me. That Heidi chick even looked straight at me, but it was you she recognized!"

"So words spreading."

"About you."

"Whoa, whoa. You're not pissed about that are you?"

"Well kind of." I play with my fingers in my lap.

"Why? What the hell?"

I look over at Edward, "Sorry I've never been noticed."

"I've noticed you." Edward tells me.

I look straight at the road and gasp, "Edward, you should slow down."

"No, we need out of here." He growls and starts going faster around a bend. There's woods surrounding us and it's nearly one in the afternoon. Traffic is light, but I can hardly see past the trees zooming past us.

"Edward, watch out a rabbit!"

It all happens so fast.

I yell at Edward when I see the little bunny on the side of the road. I'm desperate to not watch it get slaughtered.

My yelling disturbs Edward's driving and he veers to the left.

Right when a truck is on the left side of the road heading straight for us.

We collide.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own the characters. :(**

* * *

I fly forward the moment we collide. Edward tries to hit the breaks and spin to the right, but that just makes his side get hit by the truck. The trucker hits the brakes.

I fly backwards once we stop.

And forwards again.

I hit my head on the dash.

The airbag pops out.

Maybe it did sooner, I lost track of time. I hear the crushing and crunching sounds where the vehicles have hit each other. I hear Edward's fast breathing that matches my own. I hear Edward cry out my name.

"Bella!"

This time it's just a whisper.

"Isabella."

"Edward!" I scream out and turn my head to look at him. He's staring right at me. "Are you hurt, are you okay? Baby?"

"Bella," He reaches across and grabs my hand. "I'm fine. I just, fuck, my side hurts like hell. Are you okay? You're forehead, angel. B-Bella." With my freehand I reach up and touch the gash on my forehead. I look at the blood and it makes me beyond lightheaded.

"B-blood." I mutter out.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own the characters. :( **

* * *

_Beep_.

_Beep._

_Beep._

The steady beeping noise is what wakes me up. At first I'm all disoriented. I blink rapidly and the white room comes into view.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I look to my left.

Nothing but a door and some medical equipment. None that I'm hooked up to.

I look to my left.

Edward.

In a hospital bed.

Hooked up to machines.

The beeping is his steady heartbeat.

His eyes are closed.

Why are his eyes closed?

"Edward..." I try to croak out. Look at me! Tell me you're okay.

What happened?

Then I'm hit with memories. The accident.

The truck.

The collision.

"Ouch." I mutter. I reach up and touch my now bandaged forehead.

The door opens.

A woman - a nurse - walks in.

"You're awake." She smiles at me. "How do you feel?"

Oh cut the crap. Cut the small talk. "How's Edward?"

"Stable." She smiles down at me. "He was up earlier. He'll be up soon, I'm sure."

"Is he okay?"

"A broken rib. A scar down his side that had to be stitched, but apart from that... he's alright. It's miraculous."

"The other guy?"

"He just had a few bruises. His old truck barely got dinged."

But it seemed like such a collision.

Then I remember everything. Absolutely everything. "I have to get out of here!"

"No, ma'am. You can't."

"You don't know me?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "The police are still looking through the car. You didn't have and ID on you, your friend here didn't either."

"He's my boyfriend." I tell her. "And it's all in the trunk... We have to leave."

"You can tomorrow."

"No!" I start to fidget.

All the commotion wakes Edward.

"Whaaat?" He tilts his head. "Bella."

"Edward, we're screwed." I tell him.

"I'll go get the doctor..." The nurse who has yet to introduce herself says.

The minute she's gone, I look over at Edward. "They're gonna ID us. The police are searching the car right now! Edward, Edward... Are you alright?"

He sits up and tries to untangle himself from all the machinery he's hooked up to. "What? Yeah, just my side kind of hurts."

"You broke a rib and needed stitches, but apart from that you're good."

"I feel okay. Can we leave?"

The doctor walks in, his black hair shiny under the fluorescent lights. "Not until tomorrow morning, mister." His white lab coat almost reaches the floor.

"But..."

"Can you tell me your names, you two?"

"Edward," I look at Edward.

"Bella." He says.

"I'm guessing it's the other way around. Bella," He points me to me. "Edward." He points to Edward.

"Are you two siblings, friends, or..."

"We're together, together." Edward replies and raises his eyebrow. "Got a problem with that, doc?"

I look at the doctor's expression, which is almost bewildered. "Uh, no."

"Edward." I scold.

The nurse laughs. "I'm glad I have this floor to take care of. Always entertaining."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own the characters :(**

* * *

"I don't have parents."

"My parents live far away." Edward says. "Just my dad, my mum is dead."

Officer Emmett lays a hand out before him. "It's okay, cool down. I'm new to this job, but I know you shouldn't be acting like this. Since you guys are minors, I just want to contact your parents and let them know-"

"No, please." Edward begs. "Officer Emmett, how long have you been on the job?"

"This is my first year, I'm only twenty four you know." He replies easily.

"Just... you'll never have a case like this again. Please just let us go."

"Why?" He asks. "The hospital isn't done caring for you. You both need to stay another night. You may leave to your parents in the morning."

"We're runaways." I blurt out.

"Bella!" Edward cries.

"Come on, he'd figure it out. Our cover is blown." A tear drips down my face. "Officer Emmett,"

"Just Emmett." He cuts me off. "You guys are a more personal case for me."

"Emmett," I being to explain everything. How Edward and I are from Forks and why we ran away and why we are waiting until we're adults. Where we're going. Emmett asks appropriate questions throughout my discussion, and I answer them completely and honestly.

"Well," He pauses. "Was that all the truth."

"All of it." I nod. "I swear to God we mean no harm, we just."

"I can help you. I can report your parents-"

"No." Edward cuts him off. "They're not like that to anyone else, they're just people. We... we just want our own life. We're so close to it. I don't want to be in a foster home for my last two months, just please. Let me be with Bella." Edward's voice cracks.

Emmett nods, "I'll see what I can do."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own the characters :(**

* * *

The morning comes and we're released. We meet Emmett outside the doors. He has his hand tugging at his hair like Edward does when he's stressed. "So you're clear. I said I contacted your parents. But since you weren't in critical condition, they didn't have to come up. It would take them days to get here anyway."

I run over and hung Emmett. "Thank you so much!" I say and release him. I go back to Edward's side and can tell he's jealous. I squeeze his hand reassuringly. He wraps his arm around my waist once he lets go of my hand. He pulls me tight into his side.

"Thank you." I say again. "So much."

"I just hope you guys get what you're looking for. Just remember, the world is a dangerous place." Emmett tells us with a nod and his walky talky goes off. "I can drive you to the repair shop. Get in my car." He points to the police cruiser behind him. "I don't know when you guys will be on the road again, your car got the most damage."

"Great." Edward says sarcastically. "Just great." He pulls me even tighter against him as we walk over to the squad car. We hop in the back seat while Emmett goes into the driver's seat.

And just like that, we're off.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own the characters :(**

When we get to the car shop, Edward storms inside like the Tasmanian Devil. "Where's my car?" He demands right away. A man with jet black hair that's sleek and makes his blue eyes pop out, asks Edward to calm down.

"Volvo owner?" He asks afterwards. Edward nods stiffly and I walk with Emmett up beside him. I take Edward's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. The man continues. "It took some damage, we'll need your number and we'll call when it's fixed. I'm Gerald by the way." He sticks his hand out, which Edward refuses. Gerald glances me over and his slow looking stroke of my body makes me uncomfortable.

I mean, I love the man to bits and pieces, I really, really do, but he doesn't always have manners; not when he's upset. I shake Gerald's hand instead. "Bella, and this is Edward. If we were meeting on nicer terms, he'd be polite." I nudge Edward with my elbow. "Wouldn't you?"

"No." Edward shakes his head, glaring at Gerald. "He's a pig."

"Edward!" I gasp out. I look at Gerald, "I'm so-"

"No!" Edward cuts me of instead. "He looked at you like a dog drooling over a piece of bacon. The bastard's lucky I didn't rip his fucking eyes out."

"Alright, alright." Emmett steps forward.

"And I've had enough of you, big shot." Edward pokes Emmett's chest. "Just 'cause your a cop."

"He helped us, Edward."

"He looked at your ass, Bella." Edward mocks my tone.

"Edward! My goodness." I shout. A lady in the shop look down from her book and raises an eyebrow at me. I shoot her a menacing glare. I let go of Edward's hand and walk over to Gerald while Edward and Emmett argue in the background. "How long for the car?"

"Uh," He looks down at his computer. "Two to five days."

"Make it two?" I plead and bat my eyelashes.

Gerald looks behind me at Edward, who is still arguing and then back to me. "Okay."

"Thank you!" I say sincerely. "How much will it cost?"

"Four grand. More like five, but I got it down to four. Since you guys refused insurance money..."

"We, uh, can't notify the insurance agency. We're not on good terms with the family and if they found out..." I somewhat lie. Of course we aren't on good terms with our 'families' and of course bad shit would happen in they found out. Edward and I are just scared that the insurance company would call Carlisle and explain what happened and where we are. We're lucky we got passed Emmett.

"Makes sense." He shrugs. "Sorry about... anything." He blushes.

"It's okay." I fake smile.

I turn back to Edward and walk over to him. I thank Emmett with a big but fake smile, and take Edward's hand dragging him out of the shop.

I'll explain to him later.

He won't be too happy.

Looks like we're stuck here for two days.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own the characters :(**

Outside I pull Edward into a long, slow kiss. After a moment of shock he leans into me and places his hands on my hips. "Edward," I pull back. "Don't be an asshole anymore. They were just trying to help."

"Bella, that guy was a pig. If you came alone, he would have all but licked you. And the whole car ordeal. And Emmett... Baby, it's so stressful. I just want back on the road.. Speaking of which, when will we be back on the road?" He asks, resting his forehead against mine.

"Two days." I reply slowly.

Edward freezes.

"Two days? Two days! Bella! Words gonna get around. Two runaways, trapped in a town. We're so fucking screwed." As he rambles on, I place my hands on his shoulders and calm him down.

It takes another long kiss to stop him for babbling.

"It's what we have to do, honey. We, we'll stay in a motel the whole time. We won't leave. There's a motel right around the corner from this shop. No one will have to know. If we keep on good terms with Emmett no one will know." I try to explain everything to Edward. "Two days is nothing. We've been on the road for a long time already. Less than two more months."

Edwards nods twice. "Okay, two days."

I hug him close to me. "Don't freak out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I hear the door open and Emmett comes out of the auto shop. "Apologize," I whisper to Edward.

"Look, Emmett, I'm sorry -"

"It's okay. I'd be a mess, too. I get it. I don't blame you two. I just want the best for you guys. Anything I can do to help?" He asks taking out a notepad. "I'm giving you guys my cell so even if you're miles away you can call. I just want to stay in touch, make sure you guys make it out alright."

"Thank you so much." I say for the umpteenth time. "It means the world to us."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Stay at the motel for the two days." Edward replies for me.

Emmett purses his lips. "I'll make sure the town stays quiet."

"The last town, we got noticed."

"Newspaper?" Emmett asks.

Edward and I both nod.

"Just stay inside. I'll pick you up Tuesday morning and bring ya here. I was just talking to erm, Gerald, and he said Tuesday morning. Your the only car in the shop so far, so that's all the guys are working on. You're in luck."

"Some luck." Edward snorts and breathes in the fresh air. He leans back from my embrace and faces Emmett.

"You survived and accident and are leaving in two days. Plus, you got Bella." Emmett says.

"Yeah, she's okay." Edward says more to himself. "Thank God."

"So Tuesday morning, I'll be at the motel. In the parking lot. Nine in the morning." Emmett takes his keys out of his pocket. "And Gerald said you can get your shit from the trunk right now if you need it. I'm guessing you have suitcases and stuff."

"Yeah." I reply and take the piece of paper with Emmett's number. "Thanks again."

Emmett salutes us. "Take care."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own the characters.**

I wake up to Edward's lips pressing firmly against mine. "Good morning." He murmurs against my mouth.

"Someone's in a better mood today." I smile and slowly open my eyes. They instantly get blinded by the light peeking in through the windows. I blink a few times and let my eyes adjust. Edward leans down and trails kisses along my neck. "A way, way better mood."

He hums against my skin.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two in the afternoon."

I almost sit up straight. If it weren't for Edward weighing me down with his body, I would have.

"Two in the a-afternoon?" I stutter in shock. "Really? We slept in?"

"We didn't fall asleep until after midnight." Edward presses a kiss to my collarbone. "I love you." And he rolls on top of me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own the characters.**

**(Unknown POV)**

I laugh to myself. Why am I like this? Oh yeah, because it's true; how you're raised is who you become. When I was a kid, I had two other brothers and three other sisters. I was the middle child. I had no talents, I had no abilities, and I had no self esteem. I was a nobody.

I was twelve when I first stole something. It was a pack of gum for the variety store. Something small, light, something you wouldn't notice being gone. But the thrill, oh the thrill was... staggering. It was breathtaking. I wasn't planning on stealing anything that day either. It just happened. I'm so glad I did though, for it gave me purpose. It gave me pleasure. It made me noticed somehow because one day someone would notice that gum was gone, and it would be my fault. I would be the reason, so I had reason.

I still steal.

But now, I steal much, much bigger items. Loads of cash, technology, the occasional gasoline, and so much more. And the thrill, well it's still there.

The latest thing that I stole was a laptop. This fool left his shiny volvo unlocked at the Boat's Inn. It's more of a motel so I don't know why they call it an inn, but whatever.

That's not the point.

It is a nice laptop, too. And he saved all his passwords on it.

I took it to the closest McDonald's parking lot and get into their wifi.

This kid has everything.

His screensaver is of him and some girl.

I recall seeing them when I was inside the motel.

The girl, short, pretty, with big brown eyes and long, curly brown hair. I could picture those eyes in fear and it sends a tickle down my back.

I feel so smug.

But that isn't the point of the story.

Oh no, something far, far more interesting happened.

This is the couple of runaway kids.

Oh yes, yes they are.

They ran and ran all the way from Forks.

And I hold precious information in my hands.

This is a hunt now.

And the predator always gets the prey.


	26. Chapter 26

**(I do not own the characters!) Check my profile for my blog, and facebook fanpage. :) **

**Edward POV**

I feel so trapped. I know, I know, it's only a handful of days, but still. Bella and I get to leave tomorrow - well that's when the car should be fixed. Damn, how much is that going to cost? Nearly a thousand I bet. If not more.

Great, just great.

"Edward?" A sweet voice calls out and Bella walks into the room. "I got some ice for your forehead."

Oh, did I mention I waked my head off the nightstand when I woke up this morning? 'Cause I did. "Thanks, baby." I say and take the ice bag from her and place it to my head. She walks around the bed and sits down right on my lap. I put my free arm around her waist and nuzzle her neck. "It's too cramped here."

"Says the man who has slept in a car for the past months." Bella pauses. "Funny."

"Well at least the scenery changes. I think it's being stationary that's bugging me. What if someone catches up? What if dad's hot on our trail? What if-"

"What if you're going a little crazy on the what ifs? Tomorrow we're leaving. You can handle one more day."

"And we're stuck in here. We can't leave or we may get noticed. How many people know of our story?" I ask her in a ramble. "Bella, I knew stuff like this would happen, but I can't wait until we're free."

There's silence.

"How much is the car gonna cost again?"

"Four grand."

"Shit."


	27. Chapter 27

**(Bella POV)**

When the knock comes on the door, I know it's Emmett. I hop out of bed (already dressed) and run to the motel door. I swing it open and a burst of fresh air comes in. Edward and I honestly didn't leave at all while the car was getting fixed. The fresh air is foreign, and I suck it in greedily.

"I'm so glad you two stay in here like you said. I thought you might have become tourist-like and go out searching for anything to do." Emmett exhales and I notice he has the newspaper in his hand. I look at him questioningly.

"Well we watched a hundred movies and tumbled in the sheets a lot." Edward says from the bed when Emmett walks in. I blush, like a lot. A lot.

"Edward!" I scold and look over to him. He winks at me instead of apologizing. I turn back to Emmett. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Emmett laughs lightly, "Don't blame him."

Edward gets up and walks over to me. "So the cars fixed?" He asks Emmett.

"Yeah, and you guys should leave. Pronto." He tells us, handing Edward the newspaper. Edward grabs it and flips it over to see the front. In big, bold letters it reads: **RUNAWAYS REACHING HAVENWOOD.**

"What's this town called?" I ask.

"Havenwood." Emmett replies and he sounds sorry; sympathetic.

I swallow. "How did the news get out this far?"

"It seems someone has their eye on you. Read the article." Emmett points to the paper.

Edward reads aloud, "_The two runaways from Forks seem to be making the distance. Miles and miles they are sound to his Havenwood. With his father on his trail, Edward should be making the move on. An anonymous witness claims 'They checked into the motel I was at. They left some evidence, too. I hope they know what I'm talking about.'"_

"What is he talking about?"

"My laptop!" Edward shouts. "Fuck it with a stick!"

"Edward," I grasp his forearm.

"Someone has the laptop. Shit. They have so much information. The fucker didn't even admit to stealing it, just gave us a little warning in the paper. He knows we'd have to confess our identities and go back to Forks to get him and the laptop. He knows we won't do that, so he's admitting it to us."

"How much was on that laptop?"

"Not where we're going - we don't even know where we're going."

"But enough." I conclude. "Enough to know where we were two weeks ago."


	28. Chapter 28

**(Edward POV)**

With so much commotion of getting in the car wreck, getting the car fixed, and someone on our ass trying to get us caught, I've forgot that it's Christmas season. As we drive through the next door, I see that Christmas lights are hanging on the street lights and wreaths hang on shop's doors. It's so pretty, and the snow falling is making the scenery beautiful. It's nearly midnight and Bella and I have yet to find a motel or hotel so we're just crusing through town to town. We might have to sleep in the car. I should buy more blankets; it's cold. Really cold. And we can't afford motels for the rest of these two months, especially since when we turn eighteen we'll still be like this. We'll be travelling, just legally. We won't automatically have a home - hell we can't afford one! - and we won't have steady jobs. We'll have to find a town or city to settle down in.

And with some random loser keeping track of us, that might not happen. Even if I'm an adult, dad can find me and beat my ass. Or kill me. With his anger problems, I wouldn't doubt he'd try. I mean, for real.

Bella falls asleep within the next hour, her head lolling to the side and her lips curved upwards. She's what keeps me sane through this whole process. How she can smile and be happy all the time, is beyond me. I decide she deserves a Christmas gift, and I don't expect one in return. Really, how'd she get that around me? With me, the driver, and her, the passenger - the sleeping one - I can easily go to a store.

So I do. I find a Walmart - yeah, that's me, finding a Walmart before a motel in a small town - and pull into the parking lot. Walmart is open pretty much all night so it's the only place open. This is my only chance to get her a nice gift. I can't afford me, we're really tight on money after the crash, but I can get her something. She deserves it, as I said. She deserves the whole world.

I park and slowly open the door, trying to do it soundlessly. She doesn't wake up and I lock the car and run towards the store. The parking lot is pretty much vacant; how many people Christmas shop or just shop at midnight? I guess only that one weird runaway that loves his girlfriend to death.

Or you know, me.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Edward POV)**

I run into the store and slow down to a walk. I don't want to be that creepy guy running through a store at midnight. I'm sure the workers would love to tell that story some day. Too bad they won't be able to. Anyways, I walk in and head straight for the jewlry. They wrap that stuff, don't they? Or else I'll need to buy wrapping paper, tape, and sissors. I honestly don't have time for that. What if Bella wakes up?

Shit.

After looking through the jewlry for a long time, I find a double heart necklace that's not too over the top - which Bella absolutely hates - but still pretty. I bring it to the counter. "Late night shopping?" The lady asks with a smile. There's dark circles under her eyes, she too, is tired.

"Christmas shopping. This is the one time my girlfriend isn't with me." I admit. "Speaking of time, what day is it?"

The woman tilts her head to the side, questioningly. Her short blond hair doesn't move. It must be hairsprayed that much. "Uh, sir?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just out of it." I laugh. "I forget that day!"

"Oh," I seem more normal now because she answers me. "It's Tuesday the 23rd, well..." She pauses to look at her watch. "Wednesday the 24th I mean, since it's past midnight."

"Holy shit." I say to myself, but the woman hears me and laughs. Her name tag says Kate. "Well Kate, can you wrap this, too? Or do you not do that."

"I'll do it for you. They usually charge extra, but you seem to be in a pickle."

I fucking hate pickles.

"Yeah." I laugh and stratch the back of my head. "My girlfriend is legit asleep in the car in the parking lot."

"Out for a late date?"

Oh yeah, that sounds crazy me saying that my girlfriend is sleeping in my car.

"We're looking for a motel. We're travelling."

The woman looks me over, probably checking my age. "You look so young."

"Nineteen," I lie. "Finished high school last year. Same with my girl."

Wow, how many lies am I telling tonight?

The lady wraps the box with the necklace inside and gives it to me. I hand her the cash for the neckalce and leave the store.

That was a close one.

Wait, where's the closest motel?

I run back to the store.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Bella POV)**

I feel myself getting lifted as though I'm light as a feather.

Up.

Up.

Up.

I stretch my arms out before me and slowly open my eyes.

"Shh," Edward murmurs into my hair. "Stay asleep."

He kicks a door he somehow unlocked open and walks inside. He looks down at me and chuckles. "I walked inside the motel, did a lot of talking - explaining really - and then you wake up when it's quiet and we finally get to our room?" He says all this in one breath while walking into the room and shutting the door. Before he does so a blast of cold air shoots in.

It really is December. I rub my arms to keep warm.

Edward walks over to the bed and plops me down. "I'll be back, I'll get our overnight bag."

We stopped at the laundry mat the other day and cleaned all the clothes in our overnight bags.

When Edward leaves the room, I look over to the wall clock and see it's nearly one in the morning. I lean back against the bed and survey the place. It's certainly nicer than some of the places we been and I hope it wasn't too expensive.

How much longer will we last?


	31. Chapter 31

**(Edward POV)**

I step outside and walk the short distance to the car. I pop open the trunk and grab Bella's shitty overnight bag and my own. I look at mine for a moment, an Under Armor bag with the symbol right on the front. I look at Bella's - stolen from James - and a big hole in the side. We're completely opposites but exactly the same. Different backgrounds but same purpose.

I put both bags in my left hand and close the trunk. I make sure to lock it. We don't need to be stolen from again. I really want my damn laptop back for crying out loud. I grit my teeth just thinking about it.

All my emails with Bella. Talking about our future, our past, running away...

All gone.

It's like my memories stolen from me. Like someone got into my mind.

Maybe they just cleared the thing and started fresh with it like a brand new one. It was only a month old.

Or maybe not...

So much information on that thing...

I shake my head and shiver even though I have my coat on. I don't know why we're driving North, we should be going South where it's warmer. We have no chance of sleeping in the car for the next couple of months unless we risk it with a bunch of blankets.

I would never make Bella do that.

I turn and walk back to the motel and open the white, wooden door. I close it roughly behind me and lock it. I set the bags down on the mini table in the corner. "Hey baby." I say and go through my bag looking for my pyjamas. I look over at Bella who stripped down to her muscle shirt and panties, not bothering with pjs. "Aren't you cold?"

"Warm me up." She purrs.

I chuckle and give up looking for my pyjamas. Instead I strip on the spot into my boxers and walk over to Bella. Instead of crawling under the sheets with her, I roll on top of her and place my arms on either side of her head.

I nibble her jaw.

"We'll be okay." I assure myself more than her.

Why am I suddenly so worried?


	32. Chapter 32

**(Edward POV)**

Bella grabs my face in her hands and pulls me away from her jaw. "You're so tense, what's bugging you?"

I go back to kissing her.

She pulls my face back to look at her. "What's a matter?"

I let out a long sigh. "I'm just a worrier."

"What's a matter?" She repeats and strokes my jaw.

"Everything. How much longer will our money last? How long our charade? How-"

"I used to call it a charade, too. But it's really our life now. We got away with it." Bella kisses the tip of my nose and rests her forehead against mine. "It's gonna be okay."

"Our money?"

"Two months. We'll be eighteen and we'll be far enough to settle down. We can get part-time jobs and get our diploma online." Bella says easily.

Then it hits me.

"My college funds."

"What?"

"I have a bank account my grandpa left me for my college funds! Damn it! I'm so stupid! I didn't even -"

"We're not using your college funds, you're still going to college one day." Bella insists.

I shake my head. "We need to be alive to go to college!"

Bella pulls away from me and sits up. I roll onto my side and watch her get pissy. "Don't say that! Don't you fucking say that."

I roll onto my back and pull the pillow behind me over my face.

"We'll be alive. How much money do we have left?"

"About eight thousand."

"Okay..."

"No, we need a motel every night. Say... if we're lucky..." Bella pulls the pillow off my face so she can hear me better. "$75 a night, sixty nights - longer actually - about what... $4500?"

"That's half our money."

"And gas. And groceries. That's nearly $750 a week a little less, I don't know!"

"Shit."

"I know. So we'll use my college funds."

Bella goes to interrupt me, but I hold up a finger. "Hear me out. There's thirty thousand, a lot. How could I fucking forget? I got it when I was sixteen, that's when my dad actually gave it to me. It was in my name. I have it. I have it. I can get it. And we'll be okay. We'll get jobs and find a place. Get our diplomas. Then we'll borrow money to get into college and pay it off when we get real jobs."

"That sounds stressful." Bella admits.

"It's what we need to do." I sigh.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Bella POV)**

I wake up not wanting to get up.

What day is it?

Edward's still asleep next to me. I roll onto my side and watch him as he sleeps on his back. I watch his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he takes. I trace over his bare chest and play with the faint hairs on it. I trace up over his collarbone and along the side of his neck. It must have tickled him because he flinches in his sleep. At first I think I woke him up, but he snores again.

I laugh to myself, a quiet, lighthearted laugh. It's rather odd that through this whole experience - running away - I've never been happier. We have money issues, more so than I ever had to deal with firsthand. James never let me get a job and if there was food in the house, great, and if not, oh well. That's how I lived. I never had money placed in my hands and was told to live. Who knows how long we'll last? I just hope Edward's plan works. I feel terrible for using his college funds, but it's not like he can go to college without his high school diploma or you know, his life. We can't starve to death, we can't not have a bed every night. We have priorities and we need money.

Edward's eyes slowly open and he smiles widely down at me. I place my hand on the side of his cheek and scratch the rough hairs starting to grow. Scruffy. "Morning," I trace my thumb over his lips. He kisses the pad of my thumb.

"Morning. Merry Christmas Eve." He chuckle and holds my hand to his face.

I gasp, "Is it really?"

He nods. "I found out yesterday. Well, last night at like midnight so today."

"Oh, when we checked into the motel?" I ask wondering when he could have asked the date.

"Oh, yeah." He chuckles kind of nervously. I raise an eyebrow at him. "The manager told me."

"Okay." I said unconvincingly. "Whatever."

He rolls me onto my back and hovers over me. "Merry Christmas Eve." He repeats.


End file.
